It's For Your Own Good, Harry
by MissBecca
Summary: Harry goes to the bank, find's out some random stuff, and act's on it. A quick one shot, that I just couldn't resist putting up. rated T because of paranoia.


31st July, 00:01am, the Burrow

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_As you are now 17, we here at Gringotts, thought it prudent to contact you regarding your estate. If we could arrange a meeting, it would be most helpful. _

_Due to the attention you are receiving in the magical world at the present time, we felt it necessary to include a portkey straight in to a meeting room in Gringotts. _

_To activate the portkey, simply say 'Potter-Black estate', and it will transport you straight to us. _

_Thank you for your continuing custom, _

_Hobnob the 3__rd_

_Potter Estate Advisor._

Harry looked over the letter twice before looking at the portkey. It appeared at first glance, to be a lump of coloured glass, but after closer inspection, Harry was surprised to realise it was an Emerald.

He had been sat in the bedroom he had been given in the Burrow, thinking about the battle that had taken place at Hogwarts. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, taking out most of the death munchers at the same time.

Dumbledore had been in the prophet almost every day since, revelling and gloating about the light side's victory.

Harry was just relieved it was over. None of the light side had died, although Mad-eye, Kingsley, and Tonks would need to spend some time recovering in St. Mungos.

One of the biggest shocks to most (not Harry) had been Severus Snape. He had been loyal to the order and the biggest help of anyone to Harry in the battle.

Harry looked again at the letter in his hand. At least the Goblin's understood he didn't enjoy the limelight. He placed the Emerald into his mokeskin pouch. He would go to Gringotts in the morning. He wasn't interested in money, but he wondered if his parent's or Sirius had left any pictures or keepsakes.

He turned over and faced the wall, falling asleep.

If only he knew what he would discover at Gringotts the next day, maybe he would have stayed there.

Harry sat at the table in the kitchen as Molly made tea.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had insisted that Harry call them by their proper name, as they regarded him as family.

"What are your plans for today dear?" Molly asked as she sat across from him.

"The goblin's at Gringotts have requested a meeting, so I thought i would go there this morning."

"Well, make sure you're back here for fie o clock. I've arranged a get together for your birthday."

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't go to so much trouble on my behalf," Harry replied with a soft smile.

"It's no trouble dear."

"Thanks Mrs...Um, Molly."

Harry got up and bestowed a quick hug on the woman he viewed as the closest to a mother he had ever had, and walked out to the yard.

"Potter-Black estate," he said, holding the emerald tightly, and he felt the familiar tug around his navel as the portkey activated.

He landed in an office where two goblin's sat, apparently waiting for him.

"Ah, Mr Potter," one of the Goblin's said as he shook Harry's hand. "I am Hobnob, Manager of the Potter estate and this is Magnus," he gestured toward the other Goblin, who also shook his hand. "Please, have a seat."

Harry sat and looked at the goblin's, waiting for them to start.

"To business then," Hobnob started. "If I could just have a drop of your blood on this parchment, it will verify that you are indeed, Mr Potter."

Harry transfigured a knife, pricked his thumb and squeezed a drop of blood onto the parchment which glowed blue.

"Now that's taken care of, before we go through what you actually own, we would like to run a quick diagnostic on you, if you have no objection."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We have reason to believe you may have magical binds on you."

Harry raised his eyebrow but nodded his consent.

Magnus waved his hand down Harry's body, (not making contact) and a piece of parchment appeared in front of him.

The goblins looked over it before passing it over to Harry.

BODYSCAN – HARRY JAMES POTTER

Magical Bind 30%

Magical Bind 40%

Revulsion Charm – Severus Snape

Revulsion Charm – Draco Malfoy

Compulsion Charm – Albus Dumbledore (respect, want to please)

Compulsion Charm – Ronald Weasley (Friendship, Forgiveness)

Compulsion Charm – Ginevra Weasley (Lust, Love)

Harry looked up at the Goblins. "What does this mean?" he pleaded with them to explain.

"About 70% of your magical core has been bound, as well as charms to ensure you hate Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. You also have compulsion charms on you. The word's in brackets tell you what they were for."

"Can you tell me who cast them?"

"Yes, the magical signature detected was from headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"Can you get rid of them?"

"If you wish it of us, then certainly."

Harry nodded and the Goblins started their magic. Harry tingled all over.

Ten minutes later they were finished. Harry had never felt so light and free. He felt like someone had taken a weight off his shoulders that he didn't even know he was carrying.

"Now we shall look at your vaults." Hobnob took a huge stack of parchment out of a file, waved his hand over it, and it shortened to one 20 inch piece of parchment.

"This is your Potter vaults, and properties," he said handing over the parchment.

THE POTTER ESTATE

Harry James Potter trust vault – 2000 Galleons, 22 sickles, 9 Knuts.

The Main Potter Vault – (Rounded down to nearest Galleon) 66 Million, 122 Thousand.

Peverell Vault – 29 Million.

Gryffindor Vault – 1.2 Billion.

PROPERTIES

Godrics Hollow

Potter Manor

Peverell Cottage

Peverell Mansion

Gryffindor Castle

"I'm really this rich?" Harry asked in amazement. He didn't really care about the money, but to know he could live and do anything he pleased had some merit. Plus, he had never been told he was Gryffindors heir.

"That is just the Potter estate. You also have the Black estate which hold's 4.6 Billion Galleons and 4 more property's. However we have something more important to speak with you about. As you should be aware, the Potter, Black and Gryffindor family names are all important. As you are the sole heir to all three, you now have three lordships. If you should accept, I have the rings here, and have taken the liberty of having a wardrobe made for you that befits the title."

"Wow," Harry said, still trying to process everything he had been told.

"Will you accept the title's?"

"I would be honoured."

"So mote it be." The goblin, Hobnob, clapped his hands once. A flash of magic and Harry was dressed in fine robes of satin and a cloak of silk. Three rings appeared in Harry's fingers, each with a different emblem; Potter, Gryffindor and Black.

"You now automatically take the position of head of the Winzengamot and get three votes."

Harry merely nodded. That would be a kick up the arse for Dumbledore. Harry felt his anger kicking in as he thought about the old man. Oh, he would pay.

"Now, since you entered the wizarding world, did you ever hae a ny idea about the magnitude of your vaults?"

Harry shook his head.

"So you have no idea that a, Mr Ronald Weasley, has received 2000 Galleons a term from the time he started school?"

"No, who gave him that?" Harry was confused, Ron was always complaining about being poor.

"You did. Mr Albus Dumbledore, your wizarding guardian, ordered for the transactions to take place on your behalf. He also ordered for ten thousand Galleons to be transferred in to his own vault every term. You also donated 50 thousand galleons to the order of the phoenix; again, Mr Dumbledore said it was on your behalf."

"But I didn't authorise, nor request any of that! I had no idea i had anything more than the one vault," Harry cried. He was beyond confused.

"That's what we thought."

"So, how much have they had?"

"Mr Weasley has, so far, had around 32 thousand galleons. Mr Dumbledore has received 18- thousand galleons."

"Bloody hell, is this why Ron was my friend? Money?" Harry was hurt. Extremely so.

"What about the rest of the Weasley's? And Hermione?"

"None of them have received any money from you."

Harry's chest almost burst open in relief. Oh he couldn't wait to see the headmaster. The goblin's seemed to know what was going through his head.

"Now, as it is, a Lord cannot be seen to enter into feud's, if you will. Our next and last bit of news will give you a way to...exact your revenge on_ headmaster _Dumbledore."

Harry watched as the Goblins grinned evilly.

"As the last known heir to one of the founders, it is my great pleasure to inform you that you now own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slytherin's last heir was Tom Riddle, who as you well know later formed a persona of Lord Voldemort. Ravenclaw's line died with Helena, and Helga Hufflepuff never had an heir. That leaves the castle in your hands. The only stipend in the will agreement of the founder's is that it must remain a school."

"I own Hogwarts? Shit!"

"Indeed. All I need is a splash of blood on the deed and the wards and control will immediately fall to you."

Harry thought for a moment. "Do you think we could do that on the first of September, say, 10 o clock. I don't want Dumbledore to know that anything has changed just yet."

"Certainly. This is everything Lord Potter. If there is anything we can do to help you at any time, all you need do is ask."

"Thank you, for everything. Now I think I have a birthday party to get to."

Harry arrived in the yard of the burrow to find the kitchen in darkness. As he walked through, the lights turned on and everyone shouted "Surprise." He soon found himself in the middle of a huge hug.

Ten minute's later they had all sat down to eat, Harry at the head of the table with the headmaster straight facing him. In-between them sat Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur Molly Arthur, Remus, Kingsley, Minerva and Severus.

"Where did you get them clothes Harry?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Gringott's."

"Why?"

"Because my manager's told me this is what i should wear, it befit's my title."

"What title? Oh god, what are you Lord Potter. Should we all bow down at your feet?" Ron sneered.

"No Ron, But my full title is Lord Potter – Black."

"Fancy. So what, you think you're better than us now because you got a lord attached to your name and some swanky robes?"

"Actually Ron, no I don't. The Weasley family hold a Lordship as well," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"Me," Arthur replied. "And then it will pass onto Bill."

"Why not me?" Ron asked sounding like a petulant child.

"Because Bill's the oldest," Charlie supplied, not sounding in the slightest bit bothered.

"Why are we poor then?" Ron sulked.

"Having a lordship doesn't automatically make you rich Ron," Arthur snapped.

"Anyway, you're not poor personally are you Ron?" Harry asked his voice icy.

"What? What do you mean Harry?" Arthur said, looking between Harry's angry face and Ron's suddenly pale face.

"Harry? A word in private if you would?" Came Dumbledore's voice from the other end of the table.

"No. Do you want to tell them or shall I Ron?" Harry said coldly.

Ron stayed silent.

"Fine. Since our very first term at school, Ron here, My Best Friend, has been paid two thousand Galleons a term to by my friend. And what's worse? The money was taken out of MY vault. Authorised by my wizarding guardian, Albus Dumbledore."

Molly looked at Ron. "Is this true?" Ron didn't answer. "Is IT True?" she demanded. Ron nodded his head. He looked at his parents.

"I thought it was right I should get paid to be his friend. I mean, c'mon he's dangerous to be around!"

The table was completely silent. The twins, Charlie, and Bill were shaking with suppressed rage.

"Thirty two thousand Galleons. Ronald Weasley, I disown you in contempt. You may no longer call this place home. You may no longer call us family. So Mote It Be." Arthur Weasley looked at his youngest son with disgust. "Get Out."

"Arthur, I'm sorry, I really am," Harry said, looking at the eldest Weasley. Arthur walked around the table and hugged Harry.

"It wasn't your fault. Albus, what were you thinking?"

"I needed Harry to make good friends."

"So you paid them off? Nice. What about you old man? What about the ten thousand galleons you took for yourself, or should I say stole?" Harry sneered.

"I wouldn't say stole..."

"If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, well, it's a duck." Harry replied. "Anyway, how about the fact that you bound 70% of my magic? Or the revulsion charms against Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy? What's your excuse for that?"

"It was for your own good Harry."

"Sure it was. Professor Snape," Harry turned to his until recently, most hated Professor. "Would you mind if I ran a quick diagnostic charm on you."

"Go ahead."

"I must insist that you don't," Albus said quickly.

"Whatever old man. The days of me doing what you say are long gone."

Harry ran a quick diagnostic charm and found not only a revulsion charm against him but one going back years, against the marauders. He quickly undid them and passed the parchment to Snape. The man looked shocked. Harry waited a minute. Then, to everybody's surprise he looked at Harry, then extended his hand.

"Lord Potter-Black, I'm Severus Snape, pleased to meet you."

Harry laughed and shook his hand.

"Now, I'm not going to press any charge's. But don't think for one second you've heard the last of this Dumbledore. I shall see you on the first of September.

1st September, 10.00am, Gringotts.

Harry slashed his hand and the blood flowed over the deed to Hogwarts. He tingled inside as the power swirled around him and the wards settled inside of him.

Harry apparated from the bank, straight into the staffroom at Hogwarts, where all of the teachers sat with the headmaster.

"Harry? How did you do that?" Albus asked startled.

"Magic," Harry replied sarcastically. "Haven't you noticed yet old man?"

"What?"

"The ward's."

"What? WHAT HAE YOU DONE?" Albus screamed.

"Took control of what is rightfully mine by blood. As you know I am Lord Potter – Black. I am also Lord Gryffindor."

"How dare you?" Albus screeched.

"Oh, but I do dare. And my first act as owner of this school will be to get rid of the crap teacher's, and fetching in some decent ones. So professor Trelawney, you're fired. Professor Binn's, you are welcome to stay in the castle but you are no longer a teacher. The new teacher's will arrive by the time the feast starts. Now, the question remains, what to do with the headmaster."

"Harry, please, don't do this, Hogwarts is all I have left," Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry thought for a moment. While it was true that he had a problem with the headmaster, the kid's loved him.

"How's this, you can keep the headmaster's post, but I want you to do a statement to the press with the truth, about how it was myself and professor Snape that got rid of him, not you as you have been claiming. Another thing, if i so much as catch a whiff of you manipulating anyone in this school again, you'll be out on your arse faster than a firebolt flies. And lady Hogwarts will tell me."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, tear's rolling down his cheeks.

"In the next few week's, I'll be speaking to all staff about raises and new equipment. Good day to you all."

Awhile later, Harry sat by his favourite tree by the lake and considered everything that had changed since his birthday. And thing's were only going to get better. Harry thought about the small smile Severus had given him in the staff room. Yes things could only get better...

**A/N all right before anyone says it, I know this ending is similar to the ending of the founder's gifts prequel, but I wrote this age's ago and just thought I'd put it up to see what people thought of it. I don't think there will be a sequel, but if people really want one then I'll try, Anyway you all know the deal by now, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, xoxo**


End file.
